Mass Effect 3: Omega/Fight for Omega
During 2186, Cerberus invaded and occupied Omega with general Oleg Petrovsky leading the operation. While Aria T'Loak was lured off the station in the process, a rebellion is rising against Cerberus. Talons mercenary gang is at the tip of the spear. As a communication war starts between the two belligerents, the Talons attempt to hack the Alliance News Network in order to recruit "Codebreakers" to help in decrypting Cerberus' coded messages. Information is spread throughout several comm channel : ANN (@AllianceNewsNetAlliance News Network Twitter feed) comm channel: While the war is raging, the Alliance News Network reports the main events and rumors coming from the station Omega. Talons (@FightForOmegaTalons Twitter feed) comm channel: Talons fighting the good fight. This account uses low-tech microwave emissions to propagate its signal. Brush up on your Talon Cryptolect, folks! Cerberus (@Omega_CerberusCerberus Twitter feed) comm channel: Official Cerberus news feed for Omega citizens. News alerts, public safety announcements, and more. Please follow all directives. Messages Fight for Omega! *'Talons': "Talons, this frequency is now open. Myself and base leaders have access to this channel. 24 hour broadcast cycle begins now." - N *'ANN': Reports of a hacking attempt on official channel: *'Cerberus': To all Omega citizens: For your convenience General Petrovsky has established this channel for public service announcements and news alerts. *'ANN': Claims of first official Cerberus account on the extranet, from multiple sources: http://bit.ly/WrSrxB *'Cerberus': As we secure Omega against Reaper incursions, please cooperate with all Cerberus directives. Your safety is our top priority. *'Talons': "Join the Talons and help us free Omega from Cerberus! Be part of the solution! We need you!" - The Talons *'Cerberus': Cerberus is recruiting! No experience? No problem! Our orientation provides combat training and gene therapy packages. Change your life now! Fumi District *'Talons': "Security reminder: Let's keep things tight. We haven't had anyone turn in a while. Let's make sure it doesn't happen now." - H *'Cerberus': Pvivyvna qvffragref genpxrq gb Shzv Qvfgevpg. Qrcybl gebbcref naq arj zrpu havgf gb ryvzvangr. Uhag evatyrnqref sbe cebprffvat. (Civilian dissenters tracked to Fumi District. Deploy troopers and new mech units to eliminate. Hunt ringleaders for processing.) *'Talons': "Did you see that encrypted message flash by on the Cerberus public feed? Get me some codebreakers on that, ASAP." - N *'Talons': "New codebreakers are showing potential - but the news isn't good. Cerberus is planning to crack down on some civilians in Fumi District." - N *'ANN': Leaked reports suggest battle raging on Omega Station:http://bit.ly/SndBgi *'Cerberus': Cerberus engineers in Fumi District are repairing an electrical conduit. Please cooperate if escorted to safety. *'Talons': "Get in touch with extraction teams. We have to get over there now. If the civilians are too rowdy, Cerberus will go to live ammunition." - N *'Cerberus': Mechs deployed to Fumi District to assist in conduit repairs. Anticipate power outage situation to be resolved decisively very soon. *'Talons': "No go. Our extraction teams are already working in the detainment centers in the lower levels. We're locked down on resources right now." - H *'Talons': "Won't do. Heading to scout area. Send in extraction team as soon as they bug out. I'll guide civilians out of trouble myself if need be". - N *'Cerberus': "The civilized being prizes freedom above all. Yet civilization itself is only possible through unyielding discipline." - General Petrovsky *'Talons': "The place is crawling with Cerberus." - N *'Cerberus': Due to recent black-market activity, rations will now only be given on receipt of a valid ID. Keep us informed and keep your family full! *'Talons': "Civs found! Contact established. Heading for tunnel entry point FD-09." - N *'Cerberus': Hanhgubevmrq npgvivgl va Shzv Qvfgevpg. Fhfcrpgrq Gnyba cerfrapr. Ryvzvangr nyy Gnyba zrzoref ba fvtug. Obhagvrf ninvynoyr. (Unauthorized activity in Fumi District. Suspected Talon presence. Eliminate all Talon members on sight. Bounties available.) *'ANN': Statement from a Cerberus representative: "We don't comment on rumors." *'Talons': "Cerberus presence spiked. Civilians laying low. When the extraction team is clear, send them to the pre-arranged location." - N *'Cerberus': Notorious criminal Nyreen Kandros, "leader" of Talon criminal gang, sighted in Fumi District. Remain calm. Security forces en route. *'Talons': "Base leaders, codebreakers are reporting I've been spotted by Cerberus forces. Looks like I'm the decoy." - N *'Cerberus': Make a difference in your district! Report any strange behavior or activity to your nearest Cerberus patrol. Rewards offered! *'Talons': "Boss, extraction team B2 just reported in. Their civs are stashed away safely. They're heading back out and toward you now." - T *'Talons': "Belay that. Send them straight to Fumi District, stat. I'm drawing Cerberus forces away from the civilians there." - N *'Cerberus': Ybpxvat qbja Shzv Qvfgevpg qhr gb crefvfgrag Gnyba npgvivgl. Shyy chetr nhgubevmrq--trg rirel Gnyba. Crgebifxl'f beqref. (Locking down Fumi District due to persistent Talon activity. Full purge authorized--get every Talon. Petrovsky's orders.) *'Talons': "Crap. Hit an encrypted door. Codebreakers: Can anyone translate this, fast?" - N *'Talons': "gnranehz_V3vg3f" - The Talons *'Cerberus': "Wanted criminal Nyreen Kandros now cornered in the Fumi District. Arrest anticipated soon. Thank you for your continued vigilance!" - Cerberus *'Talons': "Worked. Thanks!" - N *'Cerberus': Qvq fbzrbar qbja gurer snyy nfyrrc naq zvff ynfg genafzvffvba? Jul vf gurer na bcra qbbe va Shzv? Ybpx vg qbja! (Did someone down there fall asleep and miss last transmission? Why is there an open door in Fumi? Lock it down!) Zeta District *'Cerberus': We are currently stress-testing security mechs in Fumi and Zeta Districts. Please stay off the streets, as live ammunition may be used. *'Cerberus': Current mech testing scenarios active: Fumi, Zeta Districts. Stay clear. Cerberus is not responsible for accidents. *'Cerberus': Due to reactor safety concerns, the Elek Processing Plant is shut down until further notice. Site is OFF LIMITS to all employees. *'Talons': "We have no eyes on, just got locked out of the vid system. Extraction team is on standby. Careful out there, boss." - T *'Cerberus': Pybfvat va ba gnetrg. Unpxref ercbeg ivq flfgrz frpher. Gnybaf ner oyvaq bhg gurer. Orgn fdhnq, pbire gur abeguobhaq rkvg. (Closing in on target. Hackers report vid system secure. Talons are blind out there. Beta squad, cover the northbound exit.) *'Talons': "Safe. Staying high. Mechs are crawling all over the place." - N *'Talons': "Thank you, Codebreakers. I've found a safe vantage point, observing the situation until my next move. Move the civilians, slow and easy." - N *'Cerberus': Cerberus appreciates the support of civic-minded citizens in hunting Talon fugitives. Rations will be adjusted accordingly. *'Talons': "Heading over to Z-D. Have to break cover." - N *'Talons': "Strike teams are heading in to support, boss." - T *'Cerberus': Xnaqebf vf fbzrjurer va Mrgn Qvfgevpg. Abg znal uvqvat cynprf. Fpenc qrnyref, fuhg-qbja erfgnhenag, nve cebprffvat havgf. Fgneg ybbxvat. (Kandros is somewhere in Zeta District. Not many hiding places. Scrap dealers, shut-down restaurant, air processing units. Start looking.) *'Talons': Thanks for the heads up, Codebreakers. I've reached high ground now. *'Cerberus': Cflpu cebsvyvat fnlf fur'f cebonoyl tbvat gb urnq sbe uvture tebhaq. Purpx hccre frpgvbaf bs nve cebprffvat havgf. Fubbg gb xvyy. (Psych profiling says she's probably going to head for higher ground. Check upper sections of air processing units. Shoot to kill.) *'Talons': Well then. Going low. -N *'Talons': Extraction team has made contact with the civilians and are moving them out. -T *'Cerberus': Tonight on Omega Speaks: Could Omega’s gangs be indoctrinated? Can we take the risk? Make your voice heard on any Cerberus-approved feed! *'Talons': INDOCTRINATED? WHAT THEdsfdf s *'ANN': Alleged Talon statement reported on extranet feed: "Petrovsky lies. Omega under total martial law. Guns and Cerberus mechs everywhere." *'Talons': T is taking a break. Sorry about that. -H *'Cerberus': Cerberus would like to extend Exceptional Public Service awards to all assisting informants. Thank you for supporting your community! *'Talons': We've done this before. Don't let them rattle you. I'm almost out. -N *'Cerberus': Did you know Cerberus employees earn up to FOUR TIMES the wage of an average eezo miner--with full benefits? Ask a recruitment officer! *'Talons': There's an opening. Moving now! -N *'Cerberus': Alert to all reserve Cerberus units. Scramble IMMEDIATELY to Zeta District for orders. Failure to comply results in termination of contract. *'Talons': Heading for a clean exit. Talk to you on the other side. -N *'Cerberus': The following contracts have been terminated: 88313-G/32617-J/61821-F. Thank you for your service. Please turn in your armor and weapons. *'Talons': Progress is optimal. They don't even know where I am. -N *'Talons': I've reached the tunnels. Laying low, ready to pop out if another distraction is needed. Be good, people. -N *'ANN': Developing situation on Omega? Unconfirmed reports suggest open gang war with Cerberus occupation forces. *'Cerberus': If continued internal security issues persist, Atlas mechs will be deployed to restore order. Address any complaints to the Talons. *'Talons': No need, boss. Extraction team reports success, all clear! Wooo! :D -T *'Talons': You are SO stupid. What is it with that face thing already? Where did you pick that up? Honestly. BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE. -H *'Talons': You want stupid? Gimme a second. I'll give you stupid. 3:> -T *'Talons': Hey @Omega_Cerberus Bucketheads! Look at what I just found! Hugs & kisses, the Talons. http://ow.ly/i/1aPIZ *'Cerberus': ANYONE protecting Talon scum is a traitor. This is your FINAL WARNING! Cerberus is all that protects you from the Reapers you ungrateful bas *'Cerberus': We apologize for the recent security uptick and training exercises. Simulations are intended to test our readiness against Reaper attacks. *'Cerberus': General Oleg Petrovsky releasing statement soon on security situation. *'Talons': …when I get back to base, I am putting you ALL on cleaning duty. -N *'Talons': Codebreakers: That was well done. Perhaps one day I can thank you in person. -N *'Cerberus': General Petrovsky: “Recent exercises exposed gaps in Omega’s internal security. We look forward to your cooperation in addressing them.” *'Cerberus': General Petrovsky: “Curfew is in effect while the new measures are implemented. Any interaction with “Talon” gang members is prohibited.” *'Talons': Cerberus may have the upper hand, but they can't keep us down. We're all in this together, Omega civilians and friends alike. *'Talons': See you on the next frequency. Talons, out. *'Cerberus': New security measures are being installed on this feed. Please stand by. Trivia *This broadcast was launched to promote the Mass Effect 3: Omega DLC, where Commander Shepard assists Aria in retaking Omega from Cerberus. *The code used by Cerberus is a simple substitution cipher where the alphabetical order is changed in the coded message. References Category:Alliance News Network Category:Omega Category:DLC Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 3